


Ofiara i kat - Жертва и палач

by Altra_Realta



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Немного психоделики и шизофрении в жизни Спенсера Рида.





	Ofiara i kat - Жертва и палач

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). Log in to view. 



Тело лежало, брошенное на краю леса. На посиневших ногтях женщины не было и следа лака, но Спенсер был уверен, что обычно она их красила — на работу или на свидание. А значит, в этот раз она направлялась куда-то еще. Он не мог перестать смотреть в пустые глаза женщины и не знал, что она видела последним.

Он молился, чтобы это было не лицо убийцы.

— Самоубийство, — изрек коронер, удивив их этим безмерно. — Уже пятое в этом округе, потому вас и вызвали, — добавил он.

Они так быстро добрались до места, что Хотч не успел даже ввести их в курс дела. Спенсер еще раз взглянул в глаза жертве, но коронер опустил ее веки одним привычным движением руки.

* * *

Громкие звуки не позволяли ему думать, и единственное, что он слышал, было: убить, убить, убить. Все они недостойны того, чтобы жить, потому что...

_Убить, убить, убить._

Они не понимали, что они в этом мире черви. Он один понимал это, потому что...

_Убить, убить, убить._

Парень пытался вырваться, но у него не было шансов...

_Убить, убить, убить._

Он был таким же, как они, и мир должен был быть свободен от них всех.

_Убить, убить, убить._

— Представь себе, что ты свободен, — прошептал он, втыкая шприц в плечо парня.

Его глаза, их глаза, глаза... застилал туман.

— А теперь спускай курок, — добавил он, отстраняясь.

_Убить, убить, убить._

* * *

Парню вряд ли было больше тридцати двух лет. Спенсер мог узнать это по отпечаткам его пальцев — настолько ярко выраженными они были. Только в них Спенсер видел всю историю жизни довольно симпатичного любителя пеших прогулок.

Его нашли возле тропы, а муравьи затруднили им опознание. Вместе с этой жертвой в морге находилось десять трупов, а они все еще не имели профиля убийцы. Команда начинала нервничать, и тогда Спенсер заметил небольшой браслет на запястье.

Он и сам носил подобный браслет, что и породило назойливую мысль. Морган посмотрел на него неуверенно, как всегда, все понимая уже по реакции его тела.

— У нас есть профиль, — сказал Спенсер.

* * *

В этот раз была девушка. Ему было труднее обнаружить в ней самого себя, но эта частичка, эта грязь, — безумие! — но он там был.

Он чувствовал это так остро, потому что она смотрела на него не с ужасом, а с пониманием.

_Убить, убить, убить._

Шепот был, только громкий, и, возможно, даже не шепот, а крик.

Ее глаза, его глаза...

— Когда ты перестала принимать транквилизаторы? — спросил он, потому что она даже не пыталась бежать.

_Убить, убить, убить._

Она взяла в руку пистолет, словно не представляя, что с ним делать.

— Они во мне, они в нас, — прошептала она.

— Освободи себя, — подсказал он.

_Убить, убить, убить, убить._

* * *

Спенсер неуверенно посмотрел на свою группу. Дерек наблюдал за ним с тех пор, как они покинули место преступления. Кто бы ни совершал эти провокационные самоубийства, свое дело он знал. До сих пор они находили только жидкости, принадлежащие самим жертвам.

— Подозреваемый — мужчина, примерно лет тридцати, только что обнаруживший, что страдает шизофренией, что могло вызвать у него срыв. Ходит на встречи групп поддержки, там находит своих жертв, — продолжал Спенсер, невзирая на то, что Дерек хмурился. — Он знает, кто и когда перестал принимать лекарства, так что, вероятно, имеет психиатрическое образование или знает, как распознать абстинентный синдром.

— Он действует под прикрытием, — сказал Хотч.

И Спенсер не был этому удивлен.

* * *

_Убить, убить, убить, убить._

Спенсер не знает, что это за помещение, в котором он просыпается, но он там не один. Он чувствует присутствие того, другого, но не помнит, как сюда попал. Он не связан, поэтому он поднимается — и замирает от того, что дуло пистолета вдруг вклинивается ему в рот.

_Убить, убить, убить, убить. Безумец. Остановить._

Он не знает, кто говорит эти слова, но кто-то подтягивает его с собой наравне, а на языке появляется металлический привкус крови, когда ствол ударяется о десны.

_Убить тебя, себя, меня, нас, их._

Шокированный, он смотрит в зеркало, потому что оружие — в его руках, и он здесь в полном одиночестве.

Когда звучит выстрел, он так и не знает, кто именно нажал на курок.


End file.
